Dawn of the Lightte Queen
by CrytalStar
Summary: After terribly losing (again) to the Lighttes in Battle, the Earthmen decide to take their stress out on the Lighttes that live them.
1. The Beginning

Hey!! I'm extremely happy to present to you my very 1st fanfic!! I'm not COMPLETELY done. as a matter of fact I've just gotten started. But to cut to the chase: I DO NOT own the anime series Sailormoon, nor do I own the characters I am currently using. You already know the story is 100% R, so I wont steal anymore of your time, HAVE FUN!! Give me a review!!!!!  
  
A war is raging...  
  
The smell of blood in the air...  
  
Screams of children, helpless children being cut by the throat and  
thrown in the river, while the poor women were dragged by their hair  
in to a near by hut and raped and beaten, by at least 5 men at a time.  
  
The sky is a deep red, with strong smoke from the burning of  
people and villages...  
  
The millions of dead people laying upon the ground, freshly  
cut and dead...  
  
The feeling of triumph for killing another to live,  
but living only long enough to be killed....  
  
~~~~  
  
Serena opened her eyes to pitch black, but could feel from the rough bumps and turns that they were still moving. The carriage she was in was filled with Lighttes, or "Moon people." There were at least 30 people fitting in a carriage big enough to stuff 10 children. Most of the Lighttes had passed out or died from lack of oxygen. Others passed out or threw up from the smell of the dead bodies, and the human waste at the bottom of the carriage. No one had even a slight thought of hunger, for the men had been giving them a slice of bread or fruit 3 times a day for the past 3 days. Serena stayed silent in her corner, since she was small enough to squeeze where everyone else couldn't. A tiny hole that relieved that smell was in that corner, but Serena was nearly crazy enough to let anyone else know of her discovery. The corner also gave her what little room she could have to herself.  
Where they were going, no one knew. At least none of the Lighttes. Maybe to a Kamp facility where they would have to work for the rest of their lives like slaves, and be forced to do the dirty will of the soldiers there. To some in the carriage, there was no hope left, for they had been caught, and they could be killed at any time. But a few of the Lighttes felt it was better to work than run all their lives. For where would they go? Lighttes were not permitted on or off earth. The military carried special beam rocks that, when beamed directly on a Lightte's head, clearly shown a crescent moon. Anyone caught in a spaceport that was a Lightte was to be killed on sight. It wouldn't have been long before they would have been found anyway. Serena, of course, was neither pro nor con to this argument. She had ran all her life every since she was 11. Serena faced away to her little hole of air while remembering what she could of her mother and father's face....  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Rena, honey, no, how many times do I have to tell you that you cant have snacks until after dinner?" Serena's mother took the bag of cookies from the pleading Serena, who had tear filled eyes. "But mommy! Why? If I eat dinner I'll get full, and then I won't be able to eat cookies." "Well, then that's just the way it'll have to be." "Oh mom!" Serena's father was in the living room, holding the newest member to the family, Sammy, only 20 months old. "Damn this government!" He was highly upset. "Every since that Moon war, they've had it out for us! We didn't fight them! We've been living here, just as they have. And that war was 7 years ago! Do you know they're sending Military agents around all 7 continents to inspection of foriegntation?! Foriegntation my ass!!!" "Robert!, not around the children!" "Its true! Look how many continents they've covered! 4!! They been taking they're stress out on us because they lost, and the feel the Lighttes on earth had something to do with it!! They don't want us here!!" "Robert, calm down. Whatever it is they're doing, let them finish. It'll pass. Were citizens of earth too. Can they really strip us of all our rights?"  
  
~Flashback over~  
  
"Mother..." Serena held her head down, tears once more streaming down her dirty cheeks. Oh how badly she missed her parents. Her mother, her beautiful mother. Her mother had long, pure white hair, with crystal colored eyes. It made her really stand out as a Lightte. She had also been living on earth all her life, every since her great great grandparents came during Earth's time of peace. She was an elegant jewel.... Untouchable by any man but her high school crush, Serena's father, Robert. Many had wanted her, most of them even knowing she wasn't of their kind. She married at 20, and had been with Robert for the past 24 years.  
As for Serena's extremely strict father, well, Serena could never get him to play with her. He was always so serious. It was a mystery how such an adventurous woman and a cautious man could last so long. Her mother always reminded her of how strong her father was, and how he had to be strong to support a family of four. He looked like an average Earthman... dark brown hair and eyes. It took a lot to convince Serenity's father that he was a Lightte (the stone the military owned back then was still top secret). But her father won her mother over, and that's why Serena was alive to today.  
But right now, Serena didn't want to be alive. She wanted to be dead-- A long with her family. Why did God leave her here? Why didn't he make it so that those men found her hidden and kill her too? Rape or no rape, she would have been in peace now, and reunited with her loving family and friends. Serena couldn't stop her tears from flowing, but quickly wiped them away when she noticed something strange... The carriage had stopped. She peaked and seen from what she could of 5 men with huge guns walk along side the carriage. The door quickly swung open, and the guns were quickly pointed at them as one man ordered them to "get out." "Common! Move it!!" The people inside shoved the bodies off of them and cleared out immediately, quite relieved to get some fresh air. But where were they? A huge field? Serena moved slowly out of the truck, looking down the whole time. She would never try to give one of those men the incentive that they could use her for their own personal needs.  
"Alright now." A huge man with blonde hair and green eyes spoke sharply. "You 4." He pointed at four skinny dirt bound men standing close together. "Go get those bodies out the back." The men looked hesitant and weary, but weren't willing to die just yet. They went, and by a few short minutes, had all the bodies removed. The big man counted them all. "Well, we lost 7. That'll be more room for you people. Men," He pointed two straight fingers at an area in the field a couple yards of the road, "Take em over there and burn em. Read me?". A smaller, but all the same muscular, man gave off a smirk and a "my pleasure". "Sir?" A curly red headed man implied, "Were cut short. All we have left are 23 Lighttes. Were supposed to be even." The huge man rose a brow, "We'll see to that in a minute. Get to burning those bodies."  
While the men were at work, everyone was in titled to sit and relax (relax?!). Serena looked at all the people she didn't know. She kept quiet, like almost everyone else. A dark haired red eyed girl ( like a person has brown eyes, she has red.) nearby her rocked softly. Serena turned to face her. The girl didn't bother to look at Serena, but began to speak. "My.. My brother..." Her voice was broken, "He was in the carriage with me. He... He's over there now." Serena looked to where she nodded her head. A huge flame filled the night sky, where the soldiers tossed in another body and hooted and hollered as the flame went higher, mostly spitting into the flames and kicking what ever wasn't inside it into it. The girl didn't look but Serena did. Serena turned back to her, and looked at the dirt paved road. "I'm.. I'm sorry. I lost my family too, when I was younger." "But, I.. I just lost him.... and I was supposed to protect him.." She broke in to tears, and Serena rushed to hug her. "Be strong." Serena kept telling the girl. "Be strong for him." The girl broke in to hysteria. "He was only 13!!" "Sssh, calm down..." Serena felt like a mother suddenly, a 17 year old mother who had to hold her child because the lost their dog or cat, or hurt themselves. This girl certainly wasn't little; she had much more of a body than Serena did. And Serena didn't know her age, but didn't care. All this girl needed right now was care, before she lost it on the wrong king of people. And right now was definetly not the time to lose it. "You're brother's safe now.." "He was all I had left!!" "Now, all you have left is you." "I can't do this alone!" She pulled away from Serena, showing her tear-streaked face. "You don't know what it feels like to have the last piece of you're sanity suddenly break in to pieces!!" She pointed at the huge flame in the field. "To have what you felt all you had to live for BURN in a damn field!! IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!!!!" She was outraged now, and Serena was trying desperately to calm her down. Most of the prisoners had now turned to see her. "He deserved better than that!!! He deserved a better way to die!! To live!! He AT LEAST derserved a proper burial!!! But all he got was THIS!!! I HATE THIS!! I HATE EARTH!! I HATE EARTHLINGS FOR HATING US!!" The girl screamed before collapsing to the ground, once again sobbing. "Were going to make it through all this," Serena pleaded, whispering, "Just be patient--" "Make it through you're self!!! I'm tired of being patient...." She hugged her legs, and went back to softly rocking.  
  
The men had all returned from their 'exciting' expedition. They were placed back in to position. "All done sir.Nothing but ashes left." "Good job." The big man looked about the Lighttes. "We need to kill one, in order to even out our balance." The Lightte stopped all movement. Everyone grew afraid, yet impatient to see who would be chosen. It could have been anybody, and no one was ready to die just yet.  
"Go fuck you're selves..." Serena's heart stopped cold. She looked next to her, to see the red eyed girl look at the Kernel with such disgust, as if she were the one carrying the orders and he was the helpless slave. The Kernel looked back, but with out neither fear nor anger. Just with a horrible smirk. "What chu say girl?" A soldier walked and stopped dead in front of where she was sitting. The girl, unafraid, stood up to level herself to him. "I said... Go FUCK yourselves. You hate us for no reason!! You KILL us for no reason!!! Only because you lost that DAMN war!!! You're no better than we are even if you do treat us like trash!!! You're only mad because were better than you!!! We've beat you in all the other wars and we'll CONTINUE to beat you!!! Why, because you're worthless, pathetic assho- --!!!" The man took a powerful blow to her head with his gun. Everyone heard the loud noise, implying a cracked skull. Blood quickly stained the ground, but her heavy breathing clearly stated she was still alive. The Kernel walked beside her head, and gently put his foot on it. "All you can do is talk, woman. But you'd never change the way things are around here. We like it all just fine, don't we men!" The soldiers proudly hooted and hollered and shot rounds in the air. He took his boot off of her. "We still have plenty of time before our next stop. Take this," He pointed at the girl, "And enjoy you're selves. Show her what its like to smart mouth an Earth Man." The men yelled and screamed in excitement, and picked her up of the ground quickly. As she passed Serena, she looked at her, through all the blood flowing down her face, and whispered in Lightte "I just couldn't wait any longer... I'm sorry". The men pushed her deep in to the field out of eye sight and began their assault.  
Screams and yells of pain came from her, while hoots and hollers of excitement flowed from the soldiers. They could hear the sounds as the men beat her and yell and call at her. They even heard gunshots, but the screams of terror continued. The remainder of people pulled close together, covering their ears and wishing this wasn't real. That this was all a dream. Serena couldn't cover her ears, however. This scene was all too familiar. Her mother... Those soldiers all clapping and cheering... raping her mother one at a time, hitting her and spitting on her. Cutting her with their knives as they how good she was in bed.... making her father watch. A sudden burn grew inside Serena. A burn that made her squeeze her hand into a fist so hard, that blood flowed down her small knuckles. Serena stood up suddenly, looking at the kernel, and the kernel looking at her. "What are you gonna do?" He chuckled. "If you want, my men can surely do you too. They haven't had any in a while. They're like rabbit dogs over there!!" He laughed pointing head in the direction where the screams were starting to dim. All Serena could hear a man say clearly was "Don't die yet!! Were just getting started!!"  
Serena's anger built more and more. Something inside of her.. She just couldn't hide anymore. She couldn't take anymore! It wasn't right!!! They couldn't treat people like this!!! Voices? Yes, it was voices going on inside her head. 2, 3, she didn't know how many, and didn't care. The main voice that could be heard over them all, was her mother. But, what were they saying? What were they trying to tell her? As Serena closed her eyes, she could hear them call her name, and then whisper to her. The feeling she now felt... yes, the feeling of hate, was getting stronger. And as it did, Serena could feel her own body strengthening. Something inside her wanted to come out.... Something that she had felt for the past 6 years of her life wanted to be free... Her memories, her heart, maybe even her soul. Serena was at a point to where there was no emotion in her body. Without the power of fear, Serena felt she could do anything. Or stop anyone.  
Everyone gaped in amazement as they looked at Serena. Serena was to upset to even notice the Kernel's face change. Serena's hair began to grow slowly, until it pooled to the ground. When it first touched the ground it immediately went from blonde to pure white. When she opened back up her eyes, they appeared not blue, but crystal. As her hair and face mutated so did her body, in to a fully mature woman. Large silver wings sprung from her back, as a golden crescent moon appeared on her forehead. As the other Lighttes looked upon Serena, they're crescents brightly shown through out the night. The luminous glow Serena gave off was the same color of their moons, a pure stream of light. The people felt comfort in this new being. They gently closed their eyes and let their moons show. Through the whole process of mutating, Serena could only notice her mother's voice inside her head. ~'I'll protect you, my sweet, sweet little girl... Close you're eyes... and let me protect you.'~  
"You're NOT God!!!" She yelled, in an unrecognizable voice. "Who are you to determine who lives or dies!!! You cant take you're frustration out on people only because they're race is the same race that defeated you, ESPECIALLY if they had nothing to do with it!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!" The Kernel quickly aimed his gun and fired at her, but an invisible force field sent the bullets flying left and right, surely hitting no one. The kernel fell to the ground, realizing he had no bullets left. Serena wanted so badly to kill him, but took quick notice in the withering screams, and the men running back to the carriage to see what caused the shooting. Serena flew towards the dim light by the trees, avoiding the shots and yells and screams from the soldiers, she settled on the ground when she found what she was looking for.  
There, covered from head to toe in blood and naked, was the girl. She was tied by ropes to a stake, which kept her held, while a man, choking her with one hand and holding her breast in the other, thrust in and out of her. With each thrust he let out a huge moan, holding tighter on to her throat. The girl was severely beaten; her face clearly stomped..., which was why it looked so, deformed. She seen with what was left of her eye... an angel of light. Serena looked at the girl with such pity... and yet such love. Like she was this girls mother. ~Mother~.... Serena's sudden memory jogged, causing her to lose concentration of the world around her. She held her head and caught her balance, but knew the man noticed her. He jumped to his feet and pulled up his pants screaming for back up and running for his gun. Serena swept her hand to the side, and so the man went... flying right in to a tree. She rushed over to the girl. "Hold on!!! I'll help you!!" She cut free the girl's hands and held her head on her lap. "Who.. Are... you....?" the girl managed to croak, through a series of coughs. Most of them brought up blood. "It's me!!! Remember?! You told me about you're brother!!! Oh my god! Please don't die on me!!!" "I...... I can.... I can see.... My brother." Streams of tears fell from Serena's face. She was too late... "Don't... Don't cry. Be happy.... for me." she coughed up blood for the last time. "I'm free.... now." She went limp. Serena couldn't stop sobbing. She pulled the girl closer to her, and held her head down. Why... why was this happening?! To anybody!!! Nobody deserves this, so why does God allow it happen so easily?  
A series of gunshots went off by the carriage. Serena told her head quickly to see what was going on, but full effect of what it was like to be hit with rifle. As her vision doubled, she cold hear screaming from all sorts of people, and more gunshots. ~I'll protect you Serena... Let me protect you...'~  
The kernel looked over the now blonde haired blue eyed girl. He was breathing deeply, looking at her, along with two of his men. "She not dead sir.... Should we kill her?" "No, I've given special orders for her." He looked at the now pale, but still bloody woman. "Clean up this mess, and we'll move out." As the men ran all sorts of ways, the kernel picked Serena up, threw her over his shoulder, and walked back to the carriage. He didn't care that Serena's skull was cracked, or that she was severely losing blood.  
The carriage didn't wait for the huge fire to diminish see what was left of what they burned before they departed. They left the field to return back to it's normal, silent self. It wouldn't tell the story of what happened here. No one would. No one could, if they're dead.*** 


	2. Unhappy memories

This is my 2nd Chapter!! I'm real happy about it. Sorry for taking too long if anyone had been checking to see how I was coming along. But as already known.. I don't own Sailormoon, nor the characters provided... at least the ones with names. But with out further a due... Here's my story!!!!  
  
@@@  
  
A harsh pounding came from the living room door, nearly knocking everything in the living room over in the small house. Serena was forced in to a broom closet, while Sammy hid in the laundry shoot. The banging became outrageous, but Robert proudly stood his ground, while Serenity was ordered to stay up stairs until the guards went away. Just incase, Robert hid behind himself a small sharp blade, in case worst came to worst and his family needed to run. Serena seen him stand before the pounding door with no fears for his own life... only his family. He looked like a proud soldier. ~"Your father is a strong man honey, he has to be strong... for all of us."~ Serena's memory of what her mother always repeated to her stuck in her mind as she watched her father become her all time childhood hero. At first he appeared a mean father who hardly ever played with her... He was always hard on her and pushing her to work hard in school. But now she seen why.... He was the King of their castle, and just like he enforced the laws, he had to abide them. And fighting for his kingdom was one rule he was willing to follow no matter what.  
Instantly the troops busted in and over ran Robert. They threw him to the ground, stomping and kicking at him before pinning and cuffing him. "Sir, you're under arrest for tempted resist of an official officer." While he was being read his 'rights', the officers continued kicking and attacking, as if Robert had fought back. "Robert!!" Serenity charged down the stairs, picked up the vase by the door, and broke it on one of the soldier's heads. The soldier collapsed out of pain, while one smacked her to the ground. "You little bitch!!" The soldier gave her a hard kick. "Mommy!!" Sammy charged forward, full of tears but stopped to the sutle voice of his father. "S-- Sammy! NO!!" A soldier gave one look a Sammy before smacking the tiny child dead in to the nearby TV, which fell of the stand right on top of him. "SAMMY!!!!" Serenity tried unbaringly to get to her son, who didn't appear to be moving anymore. "SAMMY!!!" The guard gave Serenity another hard kick to the ribs. Serenity spit out a pool of blood. "Honey!" Robert tried to resist the attacks. He had to get his family out of this house.. even if he didn't make it.  
When Robert finally fought the three men good enough to stand, he was given a powerful blow the head with a rifle. The two men held him down to his knees. One soldier, apparently, began to question him. "Where are all you're important household items? Gold, jewelry... You don't have to tell us. We can always look around..." Robert, that remembering his daughter was in the closet, confessed quickly. "I-- I keep our life savings upstairs in our closet, and-- and my wife's jewelry in her jewelry box in her second dresser." "And thetas all?" "Yes sir, I promise." The man looked awfully doubtful, but continued. "Good. Because we have a lot more houses to check. He hit Robert once more with the gun. "Well, ain't she a dime?" The soldier hovering over Serenity stared at her body intensely as she came back to consciousness. "Pretty damn good lookin for a Lightte, then again, ain't all Lightte women supposed to look good?" He gave off a laugh as a soldier came to his side and took a view. "She the first I've seen with white hair..." He stroked her cheek softly, but she smacked it away. In return he smacked her. "She's a real feisty one. Get her on that couch there." Robert instantly tried to free himself, to help his poor wife. "SERENITY!!! DONT YOU TOUCH HER!!! DONT YOU DARE LAY ONE--" He punched in the face and once more restrained.  
"ROBERT!! HELP ME!!!" Serenity kicked and streamed as hard as she could, wishing with all her heart that neighbors would come or at least call the real police, but none of this ever happened. "SERENITY!!!! PLEASE DONT HURT HER!! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT, JUST PLEASE-!!!" Another blow came to his face, which was already bruised and bloody enough. "ROBERT!!" The men threw Serenity on the couch, one holding her while the other one unbuckled his pants. "I'm gon let you get a little taste of a real man, honey!!" The man yelled, while the other man, began cutting at Serenity's dress. "Common!! Don't fight!!!" Serenity kicked and screamed as the man cut them off, with each miss cut of cloth, he cut deep in to Serenity's brightly red bruised skin. Serenity would cry out in pain, but not nearly as much as when the man began to both rape and beat her. Each of the three men carelessly took a turn, while the other two soldiers watched, holding down Robert as much as they could. Robert couldn't scream for his wife however, because they pressed a deep cut between his jaws, causing movement failure. All he could do was sob, weakly fight, and watch his wife's rape and abuse.  
"We want a turn!!" The two men said surprisingly, kicking Robert to the floor while running over to the naked, bruised, and half-dead Serenity. The of three soldiers went to hold down Robert while watching the other men have their fun, got bored, and began to beat Robert again. After a while the last man, while reaching his peak on the weak Serenity, held her neck so tight to she died. When the men discovered her death, they shoot the half-conscious Robert 3 times in the back of his head, and once in to his chest. Taking their final glimpse of the masterpiece they had created, they left of the front door with their precious money and jewels, leaving it open, clapping and cheering of their good time.  
Serena was left alone in the closet. She wasn't asleep the whole time, in fact she was wide-awake. The one thing that kept her from running out of that closet to try to protect her family, was fear. Fear was what stunned her so bad she couldn't speak, nor move. All she could do was look... and all she could see... was her dead mother lying on the couch. The worst part of all was that she was staring at her. Those crystal eyes... once filled with life, joy and happiness... now looked at her with such sorrow, despair, and a feeling of betrayal. The beautiful promises earth had made her... her and so many people like her... where shattered in to the harsh ruins of reality. Earth rejected all but their own kind. Their searches for true peace were only so skin deep. Everything they ever promised was a lie. And look how the truth had to be found out.  
It took Serena a good while to gather the courage to step out of the closet. To face the fact that what was left of her father, mother and brother... was what was left in the living of their perfect little home. Their home of where nothing could ever go wrong. Serena walked slowly to her mother... wishing with all her heart, but yet afraid, that her mother blink at her, move a muscle, or at least show some proof that she was alive. That ANY of her family would show some proof of life. But that never happened. When Serena got close enough to her mother, she slowly reached out to feel her purplish (from the bruises) colored skin. Still warm. She felt her mother's face all the way up to her eye lids, where she closed them. So that her mother could rest in peace. She sneaked over to the front door, where she slowly closed it. In her heart she wanted to dash out of it, to leave all of this behind... But she couldn't leave her family like this. She went upstairs, and packed what little she could.. Clothes, an extra pair of shoes, her little bit of allowance. She also went in her hallway closet to retrieve 5 blankets, two were for her. She ran back down the stairs, where she packed what food she needed. The vase her mother had broken was filled with flowers, so Serena put the blankets on her deceased, put a flower on each and said a little prayer, hoping they'd go to heaven. While she pleaded for God to let them in, silent tears flowed down her cheeks, and she feel to her knees in to the broken glass... praying and wishing and hoping they'd go to heaven. So that she would see them again.....  
It took her a few minutes to take in all the memories of her home... of coming home from school to the loving family she had... even the newest member, Sammy... She took the family picture they had sat on the table, folded it up, and tucked it in her bookbag. She set out from the back of her home, so no one would know of the sole survivor. On her way of she set a rag on fire, and dropped it in the living room...  
  
Goodbye Momma, be good in heaven...  
Goodbye Poppa, keep lookin over the family...  
Goodbye little brother, I hope to see you soon...  
Wait for me, I'll see you all soon...  
  
~~~  
  
Serena's eyes opened slowly, but then took cover to the bright light? Bright light? She went to sit up, but realized she couldn't, due to the metal cuffs that connected her hands and feet to the bed. Bed? Where was she? She could only turn her head good enough to look around, but a quick huge headache was set upon her. Serena winced in pain, but continued to view her surrounding. A nice room... she hadn't been in one in a long time. A window was next to her... and a green plant set in the corner across from her. A dresser beside her... this place was familiar. But what was it? Where was it? Serena tried to remember what last happened, before she woke up... but could only remember her dream. And her mother's eyes...  
Serena felt a tiny ping of relief to know her house was the only hose assaulted that night. As a matter a fact, it was much harder for her to get out of the city. The streets were filled with dead people.. dead Lighttes, and homes that had been rummaged by the millions of soldiers on the streets had been opened, while the soldiers after them set the houses to fire. The Lightte babies were left alive in the house while their parents were killed, and were later on burned alive in the homes, or so Serena heard as she made her way out of the city with a few of the other survivors. Serena took care of her self from then on in, escaping from close calls of soldiers while they were in pursuit of searching for Lighttes. She weaved her way through six years of ducking and dodging danger, avoiding spies pretending to be Lighttes, and situations she couldn't handle. But now... she was finally caught. Caged like a bird with clipped wings.  
The place she was put in... it was pretty fancy. Too fancy for a Lightte. Way too fancy. She gave a little tug on the seal on her right arm, knowing she was way too weak and was in too much pain to do any damage. Who ever put her in here made it extremely clear that leaving was not an option. The pain was so horrible it made her head spin, everything was getting blurry, and Serena was ready to recall it quits. But before she had a chance to shut her eyes, she heard the door. With her weakened sight, it was pretty much hopeless to see who the person was coming, but she could hear. She indicated 3 voices, one all too familiar. The kernel. Serena tried to break free, but remembering her tight seals was that hard. She began to breathe heavily, afraid of what was yet to come. She remembered everything. The fields... the girl... her mother... As her breathing increased she heard footsteps come running to her side. "Her heart rates increasing... she needs more medicine." This voice she couldn't recognize. She opened her eyes and tried her hardest to see what she could. "Can you hear me?" She was startled, but answered slowly, "Y-Yes.." "Let me vaccinate you. Just.. hold.. still.. please." Serena felt a sharp pain implanted in her arm. She only let out a small yelp, nothing more. Within 10 minutes her vision cleared, and she could see all 3 people. There was a man wearing a long white coat holding a needle with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a welcoming face, which was the only good feeling in the room. the other man of course was the kernel, who looked just about as happy to see her as she was to see him. And the last one was wearing dark armor with a blue vest and blue pants with black boots. He was the odd ball of the room. He had jet-black hair and deep blue eyes. He face mystified her more than anything. She had never seen a man with such lack of emotion. He looked like he could kill thousands of people and shrug it off like nothing. She snapped out of her thoughts when the man with the white coat spoke to her.  
"Ms. Serena Tsukino, Welcome to Tokyo Heights Hospital. I'm Doctor Andrew Blair, and this will be you're home for the next few weeks."**** 


End file.
